Smile
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: The pack have never seen Derek smile, they wonder if anyone has, safe to say one person has. Fluff! Fluffy fluffy candy! Est relationship! Sterek, Scisaac and Jackson/Danny


**Smile**

**A/N – Hey y'all! Well coming off the back of my multi chapter Dalaric story I need to indulge my other fandoms, so back on the Teen Wolf for this one and for some reason I have an urge to write an SAS story in the Harry Potter fandom but I don't know what about! That one will come in time. So this one came to me a few days ago when my friend and I were discussing Derek's smile and how no one ever sees it which is a shame as it is beautiful and I thought Stiles would be the only one that sees it where they together so this Sterek version came to my mind so sit back and enjoy.**

Pairings Stiles/Derek, Scott/Isaac and Danny/Jackson

Derek Hale is beautiful; there is no denying that, no one does if they are not blind but the most beautiful thing about him is hardly ever seen, his smile. In fact only one person can claim to have seen it in all of its glory and he was the only one for a long time.

"Does he _ever_ smile?" Erica asked as she slid herself into a seat beside Stiles at the kitchen table in the remodelled Hale house, her eyes on Derek as he stalked past the door at out into garden. It was a cold November Saturday morning and the pack had gathered for training, Derek was being his usual brooding self which was not helped by the fact that all the betas seemed to be on a premature holidays high.

Stiles and Derek had come home from dinner the night before to find the pack had descended on the house; this was a normal thing, only this time they had taken it upon themselves to put up Christmas decorations around the entire of the house. Derek had mumbled something about it not even being Thanksgiving yet before stomping off.

"Yeah, she has a point you know." Scott told them as he plonked himself into Isaac's lap, who was sat opposite the other two.

"I've known him two years now and I don't think I have ever seen him smile, I mean even when he has been happy." Isaac reached around his boyfriend to grab his cell from the table.

"He is just one of these people that doesn't smile a lot, even when he isn't feeling anything his mouth seems to turn down."

"Talking about the wonderful ray of a sunshine that is our alpha?" Danny asked as he and Jackson walked through the back door, a gash in Danny's forearm was healing before their eyes, a result of their latest training session. He came to sit by them at the table while Jackson went to get them bottles of water from the fridge.

"Is he actually capable of smiling?" Jackson questioned as he padded over to sit beside Danny, sliding one of the bottles over to his boyfriend before gently checking on the opening on his arm, kissing the top of his shoulder afterwards, something everyone else pretended not to see.

"Has anyone actually ever seen him smile?" Isaac questioned as he wrapped an arm around Scott's back to make sure the other boy wouldn't fall off of his lap as he shuffled around on the chair.

"Stiles, you've been very quite." Erica stated, looking sideways at the human in pack, causing everyone else to look at him.

"Yeah Stiles, you have seen more of him than the rest of us." Jackson said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Really, Jackson?" Stiles sighed but then pressed on, ignoring the most immature person in the world; he wondered how Danny put up with him,

"I'm keep my mouth shut, you know Derek, he'd kill me if I said anything." There was a chorus of 'come on Stiles.' But still he didn't break.

The truth is that Stiles knew full well that Derek was capable of smiling, more than capable in fact but as much as he loved his pack and he did that was just something that he wanted to keep to himself as long as possible because when Derek did smile Stiles saw everything that he needed in this life.

He saw it every night, when they were laid in bed, Stiles with his head on the alpha's chest, the room lit up by the moonlight coming through the open window, just before he fell into the clutches of sleep he would look up through his eye lashes to see Derek smiling down at him, a simple smile that radiated the love that he felt for the younger man.

He saw it every time we was in the kitchen on a quite afternoon with his headphones in, singing out loud, at the top of his lungs to some song while he was baking and he would spin around in his socks and find Derek leaning against the door jam with a adorning smile plastered over his face.

He saw it that time when he had run into their room one summer night and thrown a glass of water over the wolf, ensuring the best water fight to date. They had ended up collapsed in a heap on the wooden floors of the room, Stiles was lying over Derek's stomach when the alpha had started laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

He saw him smile that time when Derek got down on one knee in their newly remodelled home and asked him to marry him and when Stiles had said yes a smile had graced Derek's face and lit it up.

Stiles had managed to keep Derek's smile to himself for a long time but he knew it couldn't last forever but when he did have to share it there was no better time. Five years to the day that they had met they got married, everyone was there, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Lydia had come in from New York, the Sherriff, Mellissa, Peter and practically everyone else they knew. The smile that was on Derek's face from the second it started until the very end was there for everyone to see, a mixture of love, adoration and pride. It made him even more beautiful it that was at all possible.

Now years later as Stiles sat at the very same table that they had had the 'does Derek smile' conversation, he looked over the photos from that day and he found himself smiling once again. He was still looking over them when he heard a shuffle from behind him, he turned to see Austin, his nine month old son crawling into the room, and Derek was following him, ensuring that no harm came to him. Stiles stood from his seat and waited for Austin to reach him before stooping down to gather him up in his arms, sitting him on his hip before ruffling his jet black hair. He glanced over to his husband of five years to find that now familiar look of undying love, pride and devotion on his handsome face all tied up in that smile.

**A/N – Well there we are folks! I had to get this little bit of Sterek out of my system, it was driving me insane! Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**


End file.
